


In The Woodworks

by lovealways_sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, pack party!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/lovealways_sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is forced to be the host of yet another pack party but sneaking out with Stiles makes it all worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Woodworks

**Author's Note:**

> just a short ficlet I wrote about a month ago on my tumblr (prettybeta.tumblr.com) (: Not beta'd!

Derek hated nothing more than the pack parties Lydia insisted on throwing every other month. She said it was good for bonding and catching up and a lot of other bullshit but it always ended up being everyone chatting happily while he stowed away in the corner trying not to rip at his own throat.

He was about to try and steal away to his room where he could get away from the overly hyper betas when Stiles grabbed at his arm. Stiles had a smug smile on his face as he leaned in close and whispered into Derek’s ear. “Hey, you wanna get out of here?”

Derek grinned and low growl escaped from his throat. “I thought you’d never ask.” Derek quickly glanced around to see if they were in the clear. Lydia, Allison, and Scott were now in the kitchen, Jackson was in the bathroom (probably staring at himself), and Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were upstairs doing things Derek didn’t want to think about. They quickly tiptoed to the front door and once Derek had his hand on the door knob Lydia whipped her head into the living room.

“Where do you two think you’re going?”

They both froze, and Derek tried to choke out words but he was so flustered that he failed. “We’re… we’re ah…”

“We’re going to pick up the pizzas!” 

Lydia looked at them with doubting eyes for a moment, but then relented. “Oh yeah, let me go get my wallet-“

“NO, it’s fine!” Derek interrupted, not wanting to wait any longer. “My treat! Anything for the pack you know,” he said trying to force a convincing smile. Lydia just looked at him oddly.

“Alright… just hurry back.”

“No problem, Lyds!” Stiles pipped in, practically pushing Derek out of the door and quickly shutting it behind him.

As soon as they got outside Stiles burst out laughing. “Smooth one there Sour wolf! You seem so concerned about their need for pizza!”

Derek grinned and grabbed Stiles’ hand. “Yeah, yeah whatever.” They ran for the woods just to make sure no one would be able to hear them. As soon as Derek thought they were far enough Derek pinned Stiles to the closest tree. Stiles’ hit it and let out a slight  _umph_ , but didn’t complain.

Derek quickly craned Stiles’ neck, ravishing it with his mouth. He pressed hot kisses on the length of his neck and Stiles let out slight gasps and moans. Obviously pleasing Derek from the bulge starting to form in his pants. He started to grind his hips against Stiles’ increasing bulge and the young brunette let out a gasping moan. 

Derek hooked his finger into Stiles’ jeans and was about to unzip his pants until Stiles placed a shaky hand over his. “N-no, Derek stop,” Stiles moaned into Derek’s ear, only making him want the young boy more.

Derek placed his face into the crook of Stiles neck and huffed hot breathe onto Stiles’ neck, making him quake. “And why should I do that?” He asked, sliding the tip of his tongue alone the brunette’s jaw, still trying to unfasten his pants.

Stiles had to keep control of himself before his legs buckled from under him. “B-because, they’re going to  _smell_ sex on us and then this whole charade is going to go down the drain.” Derek heard what he was saying but he obviously wasn’t listening because he kept cupping Stiles’ bulge in his hand. “ _Fuck_. D-Derek,  _STOP_!”

Derek sighed and placed his head on Stiles shoulder. He mumbled out a low “ _Fine_.”

Stiles lifted Derek head by his chin and placed his forehead to the older mans'. He smiled and pressed a quick kiss on Derek’s lips and Derek wrapped his hand around the back of his head, pulling him in closer. Stiles wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed their lips closer together, harder, with more passion. Derek slipped his tongue into Stiles’ mouth and Stiles let out a low moan. Derek pulled away slowly and let out a light chuckle. “This isn’t helping you know,” Derek mumbled into his ear.

Stiles sighed, but smiled. “I know.” He pulled Derek in tighter and wrapped his arms around his neck, staring right into those beautiful green eyes. “Sometimes I wish we didn’t have to sneak around so much.”

“I know, but it’s much more fun this way,” Derek replied with a small smirk.

Stiles grinned and kissed Derek one more time before he let go of his grip on him. “Come on, now we have to get some pizzas.”

Derek rolled his eyes and hooked his arm around Stiles’ waist, pulling him in as they walked towards the young boys jeep. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask about the title ok lol


End file.
